


Uncles

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, Kid Frodo, M/M, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo doesn't come back to his betrothed from the Shire as promised Thorin is livid; until he learns why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ends sad I'm sorry.

Thorin stomped to the door of his betrothed or who was supposed to be his betrothed but had not returned to Erebor with his things as promised. Thorin knew he should've taken the hobbit himself or at least had the dwarves bring him to the shire, Elves were not to be trusted at least not with his most prized possession. When the company of elves returned without a hobbit in their company Thorin had been livid. 

Bilbo insisted he stay with the company as they had so much work to do in Erebor and promised he would return but the elves gave no reason why the hobbit had decided to stay in the Shire.

Thorin only wanted an explanation, he at least wanted Bilbo to be brave enough to tell him he didn't want to be with him face to face rather than run away like a thief in the night; not a burglar indeed. 

Still steaming he knocked on the door three times heavily with his fist. There was no answer so Thorin knocked three more times this time the door opened immediately to Bilbo with wide surprised eyes wearing his night clothes and robe.

"Th-thorin!" he stammered and the dwarf though angry managed to keep his voice low.

"You- you sneaky little coward." Bilbo gaped at him in offense. "You descendant of rats!" the dwarf's voice rose this time and Bilbo bristled in return.

"King or no King you don't get to speak to me in that fashion, Thorin Oakenshield." he spat Thorin frowned at him with a fury Bilbo had not seen since the gold sickness.

"You cannot just run off into the blue leaving your friends in the lurch did you even care about us - m-me?" Thorin's anger softened and Bilbo knew the cause was a broken heart more than slighted anger.

Bilbo frowned and his eyes looked sad.

"Oh Thorin, I love you dearly you must know." His brows furrowed and he looked down sadly, Thorin crossed his arms and his eyes softened sadly.

"Then why--" Suddenly a small voice interrupted them from behind Bilbo.

"Uncle Bilbo, what's wrong?" They both turned to a small hobbit boy with thick black curles and huge blue eyes, Thorin looked surprised but more so curious.

"Nothing Frodo, we're just talking. This is my friend Thorin." Bilbo said as the boy came and stood at his side, Bilbo rested his hand over his shoulders that only came up as high as his belt, Thorin seemed to understand after a moment but the sadness was still there.

"The one you went on an adventure with?" Frodo looked excited and Bilbo just nodded with a sad smile.

"The same." Bilbo and Frodo both looked at him with the same gentle eyes, Frodo's were a little wider in surprise.

"This is my nephew, Frodo." Bilbo introduced and Thorin knelt down in front of the small lad.

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Hobbit." Thorin smiled at him with that same sweetness only Bilbo could ever elicit from the stoic king. 

 

The three spent the next hour sitting by the fireplace telling tales of their adventures until poor Frodo fell asleep in his Uncle's lap, silently Bilbo got up and took him to his little bed in the same room he sleeps then came back to sit with Thorin who was quiet now just staring at the fire. 

"His parents were killed in an Orc raid while I was away, the Sacksville-Bagginses had been looking after him but I'm his next kin." Thorin nodded before he turned to look at Bilbo that same sad kindess in his blue eyes.

"You cannot return to Erebor." He had beat him to the punch and Bilbo nodded, to take Frodo away from all that he knows would be too much for that poor hobbit boy that had lost everything, Thorin knew too well the struggles of being an uncle, Fili and Kili were more like sons than nephews and they need him as much as Frodo needs Bilbo. With tears welling up in his eyes Bilbo nodded in agreement. Thorin reached out to him. "Come." 

Bilbo stood up and stepped close to the dwarf and allowed him to pull him into his lap Thorin wiped away his tears with a thumb and smiled though he was sad.

"I do love you so, Thorin." The hobbit babbled before plunging down and pressing his face into Thorin's fur coat at his shoulder and wept. Thorin hushed him and ran soft hands down his back holding the small hobbit close to his chest.

"And I you, my dear Bilbo." Thorin buried his face in the bend of his neck and they held onto each other for quite some time before Bilbo pulled back and took the dwarf's mouth in a hard kiss, his small hands cupping his jaw. Thorin kissed him back with the same kind of desperation, they made quick love that night away from the hobbit's room that was occupied by the small boy and remained in each others arms until early morning. 

Silently Bilbo made breakfast until they were joined with Frodo who was ready for food. Thorin stayed til after breakfast but had a long journey home and would be better off traveling in the light through Bree. Frodo gave him a hearty hug before going back inside to play leaving Bilbo and Thorin alone to say their good-byes.

"I would like to visit you again." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled and nodded but then shook his head with a frown.

"It would be better not to tease ourselves." Thorin knew what he meant had reluctantly agreed.

"Very well, I would kiss you but for decency's sake probably better not too." Bilbo nodded and his brows furrowed sadly.  a hobbit with a large hog he was walking walked passed them giving the dwarf an offended look.

"Yes, probably for the better." he said at length, Thorin bowed his head majestically with a hand over his heart.

"Until next time my dear burglar." Bilbo smiled bowing much the same way.

"Yes, my king." Thorin pulled him into a tight hug and held him close for a long time then pulled away, smiled once more with gentle eyes before he turned and walked towards his pony and throwing his pack onto his saddle, Bilbo watched from the door but as the Dwarf was about to mount. "Thorin!" he called his name more desperately than any time he had before, the dwarf turned swiftly his hair flipping with the motion to find a Hobbit hurling itself into his arms and kissing him desperately despite the neighbors looking on in shock. Bilbo dug his fingers into his thick mane as Thorin picked him up until his feet were no longer touching the ground. 

They kissed until they were short on breath and were forced to pull away, Bilbo has tear stained cheeks and Thorin has tear stained eyes.

"I'm blessed to have been loved like you have loved me Bilbo, if nothing else I wouldn't trade that for anything. Not for all the time in the world." Bilbo smiled though his lip was quivering. 

"Nor I-" He kissed him again but pulled away.

"Go back to your books, your armchair, plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued a home above gold the world would be a merrier place, I'm sorry I had lead you into such sadness and peril." Bilbo's tears sprung up anew as they braced each other one last time.

"You have made me so happyThorin; I am glad to have shared in your perils, it is more than any Bagginses deserves." Bilbo brought himself to say and Thorin smiled sadly kissing his hand before he pulled away and got onto his pony riding away.

"Fare well my hobbit." Thorin called back when he reached the end of his street, Bilbo waved as tears ran down his cheeks.

Bilbo turned to his neighbor who was giving him a stare down and shrugged, he had no excuses and no reason to uphold his image. He knew he would never love again as he loved that insufferable dwarf and would never marry anyone else. His heart belonged to him.

When his neighbor one of the Proud-foots saw his tear stained cheeks his judgment softened and he went on with his merry way. Bilbo turned around and went into his hobbit hole and embraced the young boy that needed him even more than the king of Erebor he smiled at him and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two after much begging, please enjoy.

Bilbo sat at his table looking at the ring, Frodo was out with Sam somewhere probably but he didn't really care to know. There wasn't much to worry about in the Shire. He had been thinking on the mountain lately as Frodo's eighteenth birthday was growing closer, he wondered about the dwarves especially one dwarf in particular. 

He thought about taking another trip to Erebor, he wouldn't have to stay just visit. He and Thorin had agreed not to see each other again but Frodo was older now surely it would be alright, old feelings may spring up but they're both grown and older now. Perhaps Frodo would even want to come with him, he had told him enough tales of his adventures to make him curious. Bilbo was brought out of his revelry when there was a knock on his door. 

He stood up sighing it was probably one of his neighbors or distant relations coming up to bother him, since he came home with all that gold they had been popping up like daisy's. He moved to the door and opened it but his heart leapt in his chest when he saw Gandalf standing there.

"Oh my dear Gandalf!" he exclaimed and the tall wizard just chuckled bending down to give him a hug, he looked exactly like he did when he met him carrying the same staff and wearing the same grey robes.

"Hello Bilbo, my friend." Bilbo pulled away taking the wizards staff and hat.

"Come in, come in." Gandalf followed him chuckling when the place looked exactly as his last visit so long ago. "What brings you to this side of the water?" Bilbo asked leaning the staff against the wall and hanging his hat.

"Oh I've come to see you of course!" Gandalf said following the hobbit to the dining room sitting down.

"Nonsense you must have some business here, I know you too well." he pulled the kettle from the fire and got out two tea cups pouring them both a glass.

"Not business just news." Bilbo handed him the cup which he took quickly and poured some milk and sugar trying not to be curious and let the wizard drag him into something but he couldn't help himself.

"News?" Gandalf nodded sipping his tea forcing Bilbo to get annoyed. "What news Gandalf?" smirking with mirth Gandalf sipped his drink enjoying the Hobbit's curiosity.

"Well, Fili's coronation is within the next few weeks. I thought you might like to know." Bilbo looked curious, why was Fili becoming king? Had Thorin not bore an heir? Had something happened to him? "They quite hoped you would attened you see." Bilbo felt his heart leap, he wanted to go surely but Frodo? He couldn't drag the young lad out into such peril without his consent, he didn't want to leave him either. As if by some kind of magic Frodo walked into the front door with Sam in tow.

"Uncle Bilbo?" he called out as they came in and found them in the dining room  they stared at the wizard in wonder.

"Frodo, meet my friend Gandalf. Gandalf this is Samwise Gamgee and my nephew Frodo Baggins." he gestured to each hobbit as they nodded their heads.

"Gandalf? The wizard with such excellent fireworks?" Frodo looked excited and Gandalf rolled  his eyes, he assumed after everything Bilbo might have shared with him more than how lovely his fireworks are.

"Yes, the same." Gandalf murmured back and Frodo smiled.

"Its wonderful to meet you!" Samwise looked shy to meet him he'd been warned of wizards since his birth.

"And you Master Hobbit." Gandalf smiled and thought what a lovely young lad he turned out to be. "So Bilbo, will you come? It would mean the world to the company." Bilbo glanced at his nephew and sighed shaking his head.

"I can't, you've got the wrong hobbit." Though sad Bilbo jested and Gandalf and he chuckled together. 

That night Gandalf stayed and they had dinner together speaking on old times and aweing the young hobbits that listened, later Sam went home and the others went to bed. Bilbo was staring at the ceiling thinking back to the first night he met those dwarves, met Thorin. The song they sang and the way it made his heart race.

 

OOO

 

He woke up the next morning and stretched he was going to get breakfast ready for his guest and likely have to say goodbye to his old friend today. He pulled on his robe and made his way into the kitchen but stopped in bewilderement when Gandalf, Frode and Sam were sitting waiting on him with their bags packed and walking sticks.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Bilbo asked and the lot all started talking together exictedly 

"We want to come" "We're going with you."  Of course Gandalf was sitting behind them smoking and chuckling to himself.

"Gandalf talk some sense into these lads!" Bilbo said and they quieted down sad that their advenure may not be happening after all.

"Why not let them come? The way is safer than when we ventured out before and you'll be trveling with me." Bilbo sighed rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Its madness that is why, their too young its too dangerous out there." Gandalf was shaking his head.

"Nonsense, besides look how excited they are." With a sigh of defeat and also a thumping heart Bilbo packed his bags and followed Gandalf out like he had done so many years ago. When he found that many ponies and supplies had already been sent with him from Thorin his heart leapt. They piled onto the ponies and once again left the shire.

 

OOO

Their travels were for the most part uneventful, they did stop to visit with Beorn and stayed with him a few nights and this time when they traveled through Mirkwood they were guided by the Elves that had been sent out by King Thranduil who still owed some allegiance to Bilbo for so bravely bringing him the arkenstone, they feasted with them for one evening before going out to Dale also stopping to say hello to King Bard but they hadn't stayed long because Bilbo was eager to get to the mountain besides Bard and Thranduil would likely be attending the Coronation ceremony.

Bilbo wore the garments that were given to him by the dwarves when he left Erebor so for once he felt appropriately dressed, he wore his Mithril shirt beneath his cloths for safety. When they made it to the mountain the front was covered with green grass and wild flowers there was such a nicer atmosphere there than had been before. 

Bilbo and his company of hobbits barely made it into the front door before they were greeted by his long lost friends, he got to meet Gloin's son and wife finally and the dwarves didn't seem much different than they had, Fili and Kili seemed more mature but the facade slipped the moment they met Frodo and Sam, Bilbo knew they would be kindered spirits indeed. 

Though all of this was very exciting and Bilbo's heart was full with the warm welcome there was still one dwarf he wanted desperately to see that seemed he was not present, Balin found Bilbo searching through the crowd and knew who it was he was looking for.

"He's in his chambers preparing for the ceremony." Balin said and Bilbo wished he wasn't so obvious though it wasn't a secret that he and Thorin had been closer than friends for quite some time.

"Well I don't wish to disturb him, I'll wait until the feast." Balin was already shaking his head.

"You'll not disturb him Master Bilbo, I think he would be quite upset if you waited to be honest." Balin was leading him that way with a hand on his elbow before he could even protest he glanced back where Gandalf was looking at him and there was amusement in his eyes. Bilbo should've known from the start that this was his plan all along.

 

OOO

They got to the Kings door and Balin nodded to encourage him to knock, straightening his coat Bilbo knocked unsurely and swallowed the lump in his throat after a moment the door opened and there stood Dwalin.

"Bilbo I'm so pleased you came, the King will be thrilled." The large dwarf proclaimed clapping him on the shoulder before he ushered him in.

"May I announce Master Bilbo." he said looking at him once more before he turned and vacated the room, Thorin was facing away from him sitting in a chair. Bilbo swallowed thickly and felt his heart pounding away in his chest, his hair looked as thick as it always had but it was more salt and pepper than black and he didn't mind that so much. Thorin stared at him through the mirror his brows furowed and his eyes gentle. He stood slowly and turned as if he had misheard looking upon Bilbo blankly.

"You're just as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on you." Bilbo felt tears well up and he wiggled his nose trying to get his nerves in check and not let Thorin see just how much his heart was aching. He was daft to think he could ever see Thorin again without his heart hammering away in his chest. Slowly Thorin stepped closer to him and hesitantly took his hands into his larger ones. "I did not think you would come."

"T-Thorin, thank you for sending the ponies and inviting me." the hobbit swallowed thickly and Thorin smiled softly.

"You're always welcome here, Bilbo." Bilbo didn't realize he was holding his breath until Thorin leant forward to kiss him on his cheek and he gasped moving back, Thorin felt the pang of rejection and moved away from him. "Fili will be glad to see you." it was strange how quickly he could cut off his feelings like that and Bilbo felt guilt settle in, he wanted to kiss Thorin and hold him in his arms and show him just how much he missed him but he knew it could only make things worse for them both. What if Thorin's mate heard they were snogging in his chambers? 

"And will you be?" Thorin softened again and even if Bilbo's feelings for him have disipated over the years he still loved him not only as a lover but as a friend and companion, he was the most prized in the company.

"Of course I am glad to see you, forgive me I'm simply overwhelmed." Bilbo smiled easy now glad that at least Thorin could move passed their feelings and enjoy the coronation.

"I'm very happy to see you Thorin." Bilbo smiled and they left together to go to the ceremony only being separated at the last moment so Thorin could crown his nephew and Bilbo could take his seat next to Gandalf and Frodo, the ceremony wasn't long but many dwarves had teary eyes and Bilbo could see Thranduil was sincerely glad of the new king if anything at least he was glad he would no longer have to deal with Thorin anymore. He whispered something to King Bard who smiled to himself, Bilbo was glad to see they were just as inseparable as the day he left.

After the ceremony Bilbo was going to take his seat with Gandalf and Frodo but Balin stopped him with a formal bow that Bilbo found somewhat commical because dwarves are never very formal, he supposed this was a special occasion however.

"Thorin requests you sit with him." Balin explained and Bilbo seemed surprised.

"Oh, I assumed his queen or consort would take that seat?" Balin smiled softled and nodded.

"Aye, usually that would be the case but he asks you accompany him tonight." Bilbo nodded and smiled, he was glad that after everything he would at least want to spend time with him. 

"Alright, lead the way Balin." He followed the dwarf to the table and the way Thorin smiled at him made his heart melt, Thorin stood up and pulled his chair out for him and Bilbo sat down smiling right back. Thorin settled in his seat next to him and they sat amiably as they were served the first course of dinner, Fili now sat at the head of the table that Thorin used to sit and he was really not missing it much since it was close to King Thranduil and King Bard who always sent longing looks across the table, it was kind of sad the way they thought no one knew what was going on with them. Thorin turned to Bilbo just as the second course started.

"How does the shire treat you of late?" Bilbo could tell he was struggling with the small talk because they had never been the kind that can have empty conversations.

"Well, my garden is full and the grass thick. I planted the acorn finally now I have a fairly tall Oak tree on my front yard." Thorin smiled his eyes looked soft.

"And your books and arm chair?" Bilbo smiled softly and looked him in the eyes.

"The same as always." Thorin nodded waiting to take a bite.

"We have a fairly large library here, also we planted a few gardens of our own. Maybe you would like to see them before you....before you go back home." Bilbo could tell even now that the subject was hard for him to accept.

"I would love to." Thorin smiled and they ate in comfortable silent for a few moments watching the dinner table, Bilbo glad to see that Frodo was getting on so well with Thorin's nephews. "So, what's the story there?" Bilbo asked when Bard smiled yet again at Thranduil who was practically eating him alive with his eyes. Thorin grunted unimpressed around a mouthful of stake before he swallowed.

"They've been like that for a while, they think no one knows." Bilbo and he snickered and Bilbo momentarily wondered if other people talked about them that way.

"And what about you Thorin, where is your consort?" Thorin looked at him like he had three heads and frowned, Bilbo already felt bad for asking the question, he wondered what so horrible could have happened to his chosen mate to make him look that way.

"I'm sorry I did not meant to-"

"Do you really not know?" the dwarfs eyes looked hollow and sad, he was the dwarf bilbo remembered.

"Don't know what?" Bilbo put down his fork and knife when Thorin sighed sadly.

"I never took a consort, Bilbo. When you left I-" Thorin stopped looking down at his plate. "It doesn't matter now." Bilbo frowned and hesitated before he set his hand on top of the dwarf's.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way but I don't regret a thing." Thorin looked him in the eyes again turning his palm up to hold his hand.

"I don't want you too, Bilbo." they stayed for the rest of the dinner, both snickering when Bard waited a whole thirty seconds after Thranduil whispered in his ear to gulp down his remaining ale before he ran after him nipping at his heels. Thorin walked the hobbit to his rooms where Frodo was already waiting for him, he said goodnight very formally before he turned to leave. 

"I feel like I've seen that dwarf before, Uncle." Bilbo smiled to himself as he pulled his dinner coat off.

"You met him once when you were a young lad and don't play coy Frodo, I'm sure Gandalf has spent every second telling you all about us." Frodo frowned and nodded.

"You loved him, that's why you never married." Bilbo sat next to him on the bed patting his knee. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bilbo hesitated and shrugged one shoulder.

"He wanted me to live here with him, I thought it would be best for you if we lived in the Shire. I didn't think it would be right to take you away from home when you were so small." Bilbo beant forward and held his face in his hands, his nephew pat his shoulder. "I just hope it was the right thing." 

"Uncle Bilbo, you know I love you and I'm grateful for everything you've done but if you love him, if you want to stay I can handle myself now. I want you to be happy." Bilbo hesitantly pulled his hands away to look at his nephew who was smiling softly, Bilbo pulled him into a hug. 

"I am happy my boy, those days are far behind me now." Frodo kissed him on the forhead and ruffled his hair before he stood up and moved to get ready for bed.

"I thought that was my job." Frodo snickered from across the room.

 

OOO

"Thank you for this, Thorin." Bilbo said as they walked the halls of Erebor towards the inside gardens, when they turned the corner the sun was shining down from above. The room was designed specifically for the suns rays and Bilbo found himself breathless.

Thorin smiled as he watched Bilbo walk into the flowers, some were taller than him. He was bewildered and the smile that spread across his face lit up the room far brighter than the sun ever could. Thorin joined him once he was done looking on and followed him down the trail through the flowers. 

"We planted it when you went back to the shire, I'm glad you finally get to see it." Bilbo turned to him then the sun lighting up his honey hair and his blue eyes bright, Thorin smiled wide like it was the first time he ever saw him and though he knew he would have to say goodbye soon he wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Its stunning, Thorin. Truly." The dwarf smiled picking a bright yellow flower stepping to the hobbit and placed it in his air behind his ear.

"Not nearly as stunning as you are." Bilbo melted and took the dwarf's hand in his that had moved to rest on is cheek.

"We can't do this to ourselves Thorin." Thorin frowned stepping closer setting his other hand on his other cheek.

"Stay with me, please." Bilbo frowned and stared at the ground, Thorin placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I love you."

"I can't Thorin, nothing has changed you know that I can't" Bilbo tried to pulled way. "Yet you keep asking, eighteen years later and you still ask me."

"I will ask you to stay with me until the last breath leaves my lips." Bilbo melted into his arms as the dwarf wrapped him up kissing his temple then cheek. Bilbo burried his hands in his thick hair and it felt as if nothing had changed in all those years. Thorin kissed the corner of his mouth begging with his actions to be allowed to kiss him, Bilbo tilted his head back parting his lips and Thorin kissed him like it was the first time.

Bilbo melted into him deepening the kiss and when he pulled away he had tears in his eyes.

"Don't put me throw this again Thorin." Thorin drug his lips over his jaw before he pulled back further.

"Not a moment has passed that I have not thought of you." 

"I can't Thorin, I'm so sorry." Bilbo pulled away and nearly ran from the garden, he fiercely wiped his eyes as he went down all the winding hallways.

 

OOO

Bilbo, Frodo and Gandalf had all their things packed and were ready to go back to the Shire. Bilbo had not seen Thorin since he saw him in the garden and he knew that if he did he would not be able to go, it was a mistake to come in the first place. It was early in the morning and the sun was rising, they had already said goodbye to all the other dwarves but Bilbo stopped when he saw Thorin standing in the door. He glanced at Frodo who was about to mount his own pony before he walked to Thorin. He took the flower out of his hair and set it in the dwarf's hand.

"It was a beautiful dream Thorin but I'm afraid that's all it will ever be." Thorin nodded sadly but brought the hobbit into a tight warm hug and Bilbo melted into him, remembering the first time he had felt such a warm embrace from him, he clung to his cloak for a long while before he was able to pull away. Thorin kissed him on his forehead.

"I let you go once, I won't again. I will never give up." Bilbo smiled softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't want you to mourn my loss." 

"Its not something I can avoid, Bilbo." Bilbo smiled against the agony in his heart.

"Goodbye Thorin." The dwarf finally pulled away giving him the flower back.

"Goodbye Bilbo." The Hobbit turned away with a struggle and stood next to his pony, Frodo hadn't heard what was said but it was obvious to his trained eyes. Bilbo's hand was shaking that was petting the pony's mane and silent tears ran down his eye. Frodo stepped beside him and pulled something from his pocket putting it in his uncles hand.

"I didn't want you to forget it this time." Bilbo looked at his palm and saw he was holding his hankercheif.

"Frodo what?" 

"Stay with him Uncle, you've done well by me I can do well on my own. Besides I have Sam." he glanced to the Hobbit in question and Frodo smiled softly. "And you'll have Thorin, I will never forgive myself if I don't make you stay." Bilbo thought on what he said for a good while then he glanced at the waiting dwarf that looked as if his heart was torn once again in two.

"But I belong with you, I belong in the Shire." 

"You belong with the one you love." Bilbo felt that he shouldn't but the weight on his shoulders he was carrying finally lifted off, he smiled more brightly now than he had in so very long. Without hesitation he turned to Thorin and let his feet carry him, Thorin didn't waste any time in running to him until they collided in the middle. They kissed each other as Thorin picked the hobbit up in his arms, Bilbo laughed when the dwarf spun him around and his smile crinkled his eyes.

The company who had been secretly watching from inside smiled and cheered.

 

"I'm staying Thorin, I love you so much. I love you, I love you-" Thorin cut him off with another kiss.

 

OOO

Frodo and Gandalf stayed for another week so they would attend the ceremony, when they finally did go home Bilbo knew Gandalf would take care of his nephew and it wouldn't be the last time he saw him either. 

Bilbo filled out the paperwork leaving all he owns to Frodo it was the right thing to do in the end, he and his new husband could visit them in spring. They headed back to the Shire a mischievous wizard chuckling as he smoked. 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want more I want to write another chapter where Bilbo goes back to Erebor after Frodo is grown to find Thorin still unmarried but you must beg. Hehehe


End file.
